


all that remains

by shapuccinno



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Best Friends, Heavy Headcanon-based, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, modified canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapuccinno/pseuds/shapuccinno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa kadang melupakan hal-hal yang tetap ada di hidupnya ketika yang lainnya hilang, setidaknya itu pendapat Karma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that remains

**Author's Note:**

> assassination classroom (c) matsui yuusei. no profit gained nor copyright infringement intended.  
> warning: heavily headcanon based dan ooc may ensue why characterization so susyah.

Ada saat-saat dimana Karma tidak harus melirik Nagisa dua kali untuk bisa tahu hal buruk seperti apa yang sudah, atau tengah, terjadi pada pemuda berambut biru muda itu. Mungkin berkat penglihatannya yang cukup bagus, atau berdasarkan firasat belaka selaku seseorang yang sudah pernah menghirup udara di kelas yang sama dengan Nagisa selama beberapa tahun, atau mungkin berkat kemampuan otaknya yang cukup cepat untuk mengolah informasi mengenai balutan perban yang cukup berantakan melingkari kepala Nagisa dan beberapa lebam yang kentara pada daerah lengannya. _Aku terpeleset di tangga_ , begitu alasannya ketika Kayano (bukan Karma) bertanya, namun Karma yang sengaja mencuri dengar percakapan mereka berdua tentu saja tidak akan menelan alasan Nagisa barusan mentah-mentah.

Karma bukan orang yang empatik, bagaimana dirinya selalu cenderung untuk bersikap kasar pada orang lain cukup untuk membuktikan hal tersebut, namun yang menjadi sorotan di sini adalah bagaimana ia bisa bersikap sebaliknya kepada Shiota Nagisa. Ia sudah biasa membuat orang terluka, bahkan ia menikmati hal tersebut, namun melihat luka di wajah Nagisa atau lebam-lebam di tangannya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang ia anggap menyenangkan. Satu, karena Nagisa selalu terlihat tersenyum ketika seharusnya ia menampilkan kesedihan atau kesakitan atas luka-luka itu. Dua, Nagisa bukanlah orang yang layak untuk disakiti—seperti namanya, Karma percaya bahwa hal yang buruk harusnya terjadi pada orang-orang yang jahat. Dan tiga, karena Karma tahu _siapa_ yang melukai Nagisa. Alasan terakhir itulah yang paling mengganggu Karma.

 

 

 

 

Bel pulang berbunyi dengan lantang setelah jam-jam penuh kegiatan menyenangkan seperti pelajaran Tata Boga yang diisi oleh seorang chef berbakat (diculik oleh Koro-sensei langsung dari Italia) dan pelatihan pembunuhan seperti biasa oleh Karasuma-sensei dimana Nagisa terlihat begitu bersemangat, begitu bebas seperti seekor burung yang dilepaskan dari sangkar. Karma, yang menggunakan setengah dari konsentrasinya untuk mengikuti pelatihan karena lebih memilih untuk mengamati teman-temannya berlatih, menyadari bahwa Nagisa terlihat berbeda pada jam pelatihan kali ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya.

Karma mendengus pelan.

Ia masih mengamati Nagisa ketika mereka sedang mengemasi barang-barang sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Waktu seolah melambat di tempat Nagisa. ia merapikan mejanya dari buku-buku dan alat tulis dengan reluktan, tampak dari bagaimana ia melakukan hal-hal tersebut dengan sangat lambat betapa ia tak ingin meninggalkan sekolah.

Mungkin pada saat itu hanya Karma yang tahu bahwa di saat orang lain menganggap sekolah adalah penjara dan rumah sama dengan kebebasan, bagi Nagisa yang berlaku adalah sebaliknya.

Satu persatu siswa kelas 3-E meninggalkan kelas sehingga yang tersisa hanya mereka berdua. Karma masih memandangi Nagisa dari belakang, menunggu sampai pemuda itu memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pulang, namun tampaknya hal tersebut tidak akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat. Maka ia berdiri, berjalan menghampiri Nagisa dengan tidak sabar.

"Nagisa."

Yang dipanggil tersentak, tampaknya ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Karma.

"Karma-kun!" Pemuda itu berseru, kaget. "Ku-kukira kau sudah pulang ...."

Karma menghela napas. "Mau makan malam di rumahku?"

Nagisa mengedipkan matanya.

"Eh?"

"Sekalian bantu aku mengerjakan PR Sastra Jepang." Karma menggunakan alasan yang pertama kali keluar di otaknya untuk mempersuasi Nagisa, sayangnya alasan tersebut malah membuat Nagisa semakin bingung—untuk apa Karma, seorang Akabane Karma yang merupakan siswa dengan prestasi akademik paling berkilau di kelas, minta tolong padanya untuk _membantu mengerjakan PR?_ "Ibuku masak banyak kroket hari ini. Kau pasti suka."

"Eh, tapi aku ... harus—"

Karma terdiam. Memandangi Nagisa lurus-lurus.

"Aku sih tidak memaksa. Aku hanya menawarkan ... kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah."

Keraguan muncul sejenak di wajah Nagisa, dan hal tersebut bukanlah hal yang bisa dilihat Karma dengan berlama-lama. Ketika ia melangkah menjauhi Nagisa kemudian mendengar bagaimana Nagisa menyerukan namanya dan memintanya untuk menunggu, Karma hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Ketika Nagisa melangkah mendekat, ia masih terlihat takut dan ragu. Karma, didasari oleh pengertiannya tentang apa yang membuat Nagisa terlihat takut seperti itu, mengangkat tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Nagisa, seolah berkata semua akan baik-baik saja.

 

 

 

 

Karma tidak bohong soal jumlah kroket yang dimasak ibunya hari ini, memang banyak. Nyonya Akabane dengan senyumnya yang ramah (seratus delapan puluh derajat bedanya dengan sang putra) menambahkan nasi lagi dan lagi pada mangkuk Nagisa. Wanita itu tampak betul-betul senang melihat Karma membawa teman, bercerita banyak tentang Nagisa bagaimana Karma lebih sering tidur dan main video game ketika menghabiskan waktu liburan di rumah dan hal-hal lain yang berakhir dengan protesan Karma yang tidak ingin ibunya menyebarkan lebih banyak lagi aib mengenai dirinya. Nagisa tertawa, tidak keberatan mendengarkan cerita-cerita dari Nyonya Akabane yang bersemangat, karena dengan begitu ia merasa mengenal Karma lebih dekat lagi.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika Karma meninggalkan meja makan dan datang dengan membawa kotak P3K. Nagisa memandangi kotak P3K yang dibawa pemuda berambut merah itu dengan bingung yang tidak berlangsung lama, karena tepat setelah Karma meletakkan kotak tersebut di tepi meja, ia berkata, " _Okaasan,_ bisa tolong gantikan perban Nagisa?"

Tentu saja Nyonya Akabane menganggap hal ini sebagai hal yang cukup menyenangkan karena bagaimanapun juga, jarang sekali ia menyaksikan putranya—yang cenderung brutal—melakukan hal-hal 'lembut' seperti ini. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak menggoda Karma untuk hal ini, dan melakukan saja apa yang Karma minta. Nagisa hanya bisa tersenyum kecut untuk sesaat, ekspresi wajahnya seolah mengatakan bahwa jika ia tahu Karma akan melakukan hal ini, ia tidak akan datang ke sini hari ini. Ia tampak begitu canggung ketika Nyonya Akabane mulai melepas perban di kepalanya untuk diganti dengan perban lain yang lebih bersih dan rapi, namun lama-kelamaan kehangatan dari tangan keibuan Nyonya Akabane membuat kecanggungan itu mencair. Karma mengamati di kursinya dengan tangan menopang dagu, tidak menampilkan ekspresi apa-apa.

"Lain kali kauharus belajar mengobati luka juga, Karma," titah sang ibu. "Jadi nanti kalau kau terluka atau ada temanmu yang terluka, kau tidak perlu mencariku terlebih dahulu."

" _Okaasan_ , tidak usah bicara yang aneh-aneh."

"Lho, memangnya _Okaasan_ bicara yang aneh-aneh, tidak kan? Kata-kataku tadi benar kan, Nagisa-kun?"

Nagisa hanya menampilkan cengiran canggung yang membuat Nyonya Akabane tersenyum. Sampai perban Nagisa selesai diganti dan seluruh lebam di lengannya diolesi salep, tidak ada lagi yang berbicara.

 

 

 

 

"Besok saja pulangnya."

Karma seolah membaca kepanikan Nagisa yang kentara ketika pemuda itu melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding kamar. Ia melanjutkan, "PR-nya belum selesai, kan? Kalau selesainya terlalu malam, lebih baik menginap."

"Er ... mauku juga menyelesaikan PR terlebih dahulu, Karma-kun ..." Nagisa meringis. "Tapi ...."

Karma mengerutkan alis. "Memangnya ibumu akan bilang apa padamu?"

Nagisa mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung pensil, tampak tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan Karma barusan. Butuh waktu cukup lama baginya untuk bisa mengeluarkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Karma barusan dari tenggorokan. " _Anak perempuan_ tidak boleh pulang malam-malam ...."

"Abaikan saja. Kau kan bukan anak perempuan."

"Tapi kautahu sendiri kalau aku benci dipanggil seperti itu."

Pensil di tangan Karma berhenti bergerak. Begitu pula Nagisa yang membeku dengan ekspresi wajah mengeras. Ada ketakutan dan benci tercampur dalam kedua matanya.

Mungkin sampai kapanpun, Karma tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya berada di posisi Nagisa, karena ia punya ibu yang sangat penyayang dan tidak pernah memperlakukan dirinya seperti anak perempuan—namun hanya dengan memikirkan bagaimana Nagisa selalu mengalami hal buruk yang bersumber dari ibunya, cukup untuk membuat Karma mengernyit jijik.

Bukan hanya hari ini ia melihat Nagisa dengan luka-luka seperti itu. Alasan yang dikemukakannya jutaan, mulai dari terpeleset di tangga sampai tertimpa barang berat entah apalah itu. Tentu saja Karma paling tahu luka seperti apa yang disebabkan oleh serangan dari orang lain sehingga sulit bagi Nagisa untuk membohongi Karma. Maka dari itu, mungkin sampai sekarang Karma tetap menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tahu bahwa Shiota Nagisa memiliki ibu yang abusif dan selalu menganggapnya seperti anak perempuan.

"Sudahlah." Karma menyahut sambil menutup bukunya. "Lebih baik sekarang tidur saja. Kau tidak keberatan tidur di futon, kan?"

"Karma-kun ...." Nagisa berkata setengah memohon. "Kautahu aku dan apa yang akan menimpaku kalau aku tidak—"

"Hei, Nagisa. Dalam kondisi seperti itu, tak pernahkah kau berpikir untuk lari?"

Nagisa mengedipkan matanya. "Eh?"

"Maksudku ...." Karma menghempaskan punggungnya ke atas lantai yang dingin, menatap langit-langit dan lampu neon kecil yang menerangi kamarnya. "Rumahmu terasa seperti penjara. Tidakkah kauingin kabur?"

"Aku tidak bisa ...."

"Kenapa tidak?" Pertanyaan Karma barusan dijawab oleh keheningan selama beberapa detik. "Mendengar jawabanmu yang seperti itu, aku jadi berpikir kalau kau kadang melupakan hal-hal yang tetap ada saat ada hal lain dalam dirimu yang hilang. Bukankah tidak ada salahnya jika sesekali, kau berbalik ke arah hal-hal yang akan selalu tetap ada mendampingi dirimu?"

Tiga puluh detik jeda waktu, dan Nagisa masih belum bisa menangkap apa yang dimaksud oleh Karma. "Maksudmu?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, kemudian mengacungkan jari telunjuk. "Maksudku, kau kehilangan kesempatan untuk menunjukkan jati dirimu di depan ibumu, kau kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan pengasuhan yang baik dari ibumu," lalu Karma melanjutkan sambil membentuk huruf V dengan jari tangan kanannya, "Tapi di sisi lain kau memiliki hal-hal lain yang sebetulnya akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Kelas 3-E. Koro-sensei. Misi pembunuhan."

Karma menurunkan tangannya.

"Dan itu hakmu untuk memilih, hanya saja kau lebih sering mengabaikan hal-hal yang tetap ada tersebut. Berakhir dengan kau menanggung penderitaanmu sendirian."

Nagisa terpaku.

"Kau pasti mengira aku memintamu membangkang pada ibumu, eh?" Karma bertanya. "Walaupun kesannya memang begitu, tapi apa yang salah dengan memilih hal yang lebih baik untukmu? Maksudku, hei, kau berada dalam lingkungan yang tidak sehat. Dan siapa tahu dengan kau berada dalam lingkungan yang membuatmu nyaman, akan bisa memberikanmu ide untuk membawa juga ibumu untuk jadi ... sedikit lebih sehat?"

"Karma-kun."

"Oke, aku tidak bermaksud menghina ibumu, maafkan aku."

Nagisa tertawa kecil. "Bukan itu," gumamnya. "Terima kasih."

Karma mengangkat lagi tubuhnya agar bisa duduk menghadapi Nagisa. "Kalau ada apa-apa lagi, aku tidak akan keberatan kalau kau langsung datang kemari. Ceritakan saja semua yang kaualami. Tentu saja, ketika kaudatang dengan luka, aku ... akan meminta ibuku mengobatimu."

"Ng." Nagisa mengangguk. "Terima kasih sekali lagi, Karma-kun."

 

 

 

"Karma-kun, bagaimana dengan PR Sastra Jepangnya?"

"Besok saja. Aku ngantuk."

**Author's Note:**

> idk but i always assume akabane family is not as 'problematic' as shiotas tho i always picture karma's mom as someone sweet and caring ya nggak tau itu anaknya bisa ngehe gitu gara-gara apa. bisa aja karena terlalu dimanjain imho. terus statement karma yang bilang dia suka sama namanya dan nyeritain kalo ortunya suka india itu cukup untuk meng-convince saya kalau hubungan dia sama keluarganya gak buruk-buruk amat. shrugs menunggu saja sampai keluarganya karma diulas di seri canonnya (yha ngarep dikit)


End file.
